


Angry luigi and the witch hunter

by Scrappymaster



Series: Angry luigi adventures. [14]
Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: When Tim kidnaps angry luigi and alem's mom the duo must team up with sabrina and emila to save the day
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman
Series: Angry luigi adventures. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017997





	1. Chapter 1

A new story has arrived get ready folks.

Angry Luigi was running down the street with alem tuber following him .

Yipe angry Luigi said and ran to the right at high speeds .

Alem tuber flew up so angry luigi made 2 clones as the trio ran in a circle then split up.

Alem tuber flew after one as he ran to a alley and down the sewers.

The real angry luigi sighed.

Meanwhile

Skylia was packing some stuff for a trip when a shadow was behind her.

"You" she said

Meanwhile angry Luigi ran home and locked the door and saw bob on the floor wounded.

What happened angry Luigi asked.

A boy came in. And knocked me out bob coughed.

Alem tuber kicked the door down.

Angry Luigi ran upstairs.

"Mom where are you " angry Luigi asked and tripped into a secret room to see a glowing mirror

"Oh no " angry Luigi said and shivered


	2. A new adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry luigi starts his new adventure

Chapter 2: a new adventure begins

"who are you ? " angry Luigi asked.

My name is enchantra enchantra introduced.

What is going on angry Luigi asked.

"your mom was taken by a boy named tim he had parents who were witches and warlocks but he didn't get any powers so people made fun of him " enchantra said.

there's no way my mom can be a witch angry Luigi said as alem tuber was summoned into the room.

"Listen carefully you two timis going to steal all the witches magic power and try and get his revenge and I would have sent attuics and cherry but they're busy at the moment so I decided to get you two" enchantra explained.

"we'll do it alem tuber said no one attacks our family he said as angry Luigi nodded in agreement.

The mirror was back to normal.

Angry Luigi ran out of the room .

soon the duo was in a swamp.

"honestly I don't know why we need emila's help" alem tuber said in disgust .

"we need to warn drell first" angry Luigi said "and emila used to be his student"

Angry Luigi soon ran over the water and jumped over a crocodile then ducked under another one then jumped on a wooden bridge made of oak and ran towards a house.

emila was reading a book when alem tuber came in.

"go away" emila said and pointed at the door.

Alem tuber eye beamed the book.

"are you kidding me that was my favourite spell book " emila groaned and balled her fists the summoned rocks and tossed them at alem tuber who just punched them away.

Nice work you really improved angry Luigi said .

hey angry Luigi it's been a while emila said.

so our mom was taken by some person named Tim angry Luigi said.

Emila Gasped.

Meanwhile at sabrina's house

"There's no way Tim can be back he's in prison " Sabrina said.

"He escaped Somehow" drell said.

Impossible Last time we saw him he and his stupid aardvark switched heads and went to prison" Salem said.

Tim Is a smart kid" Drell said ""anyway I need you guys to meet up with 3 kids at a certain mall "

" Ok come on Salem " Sabrina said.

Do we have to I mean can't Attuics and Patch handle it" ? Salem asked.

Nope they got stuff to do Drell said.

How did Tim escape Sabrina asked.

He had help from begmax a intergalatic Energy drainer He tried to get to attuics But failed Drell said.

How Salem asked.

Drell took out a crystal ball

"this outta be good " salem said and took out popcorn

Why hello boys my name is begmax. and I am looking for attuics fudo So step out of the way and don't play hero

And these are my men.

Wow al said beg max.

Please don't mock it begmax said.

Bigger max alem said no better yet dumbmax to the assmax.

kill them! begmax said

The men shot beams at them .

As the men were shooting laser beams with poison.

The screen shows al and alem on top of begmax's ship.

I wonder how long before they notice. alem. said

Give. Them 1 hour and 30 minutes al said.

1h30m later.

The robots turned around and shot beam a the ship.

Bye alem said.

Get. Them begmax said

Al and alem landed on a roof .

Try it alem said.

The men ran for alem.

Alem punched one guy then kicked another down

Al jumped up and shot a thunder blast at 6 of the men and shot crystals at a dozen of them.

No begmax said.

Yes alem said.

Al took out a ice flower

blue background angry Luigi has ice stroking through his arms and legs as the surround angry Luigi then angry Luigi breaks outangry Luigi has a blue shirt and a blue hat

Al froze the men and pushed them off the roof.

Alem shot ki blasts to the men.

Alem ran past the men and kicked them off.

Alem saw a bottle what is that al said .

Smoke came out and the bros fell asleep.

Oh man they had a good run Salem said.

they remind me of attuics in a way Sabrina said.

15 mins later.

Wakey wakey boys begmax said.

Where are we al said.

Wait no let me guess a dungeon a jail place .

No begmax said.

A rocket al said.

Congratulations begmax said.

Wait what al said.

The bros were tied up to a rocket.

Bye begmax said and pressed a button.

3 2 1

Blast off.

can we fast toward to the final fight we have to meet those 3 kids Sabrina said.

very well drell said.

Angry Luigi who was in his cape form was sent to the ground near a big garden.

Angry Luigi took out a slow flower and slowed time but drell used a spell to reverse the effects

Al tried to hit drell but drell dodged and slapped him

angry Luigi adjusted his ommitrix and hit it

angry Luigi'sarms expanded into a big arm and it was beige color then angry Luigi grew a black mace tail then his legs became expanded and had the same beige color

Humungousaur is approximately 20 feet tall. His body is somewhat humanoid and muscular with two arms and two legs. His legs are shorter than his arms. He has elephant-like feet and a lengthly lizard-like tail. His armored hide is light brown, with minor plating on his shoulders, tail, back, arms, and upper legs. He has a beige chest, abs, inner arms, and lower jaw. Dark grey, stone-like spikes, each shaped like the dorsal fin of a shark, run down his spine from the top of his neck to a black mace on the end of his tail. The mace has three spikes shaped like stalagmites, being one large spike on the middle and two smaller spikes on the sides. He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand and three black, elephant-like toes on each foot. His knee caps and finger joints also bulge square-like head is mostly hunched forward and the beige area of his neck is wrinkled. Both his lower jaw and brows are protruding while his almost human-like nose appears to be squished inward. His lips are black and have wrinkles. His teeth are yellowed and minorly fanged. He also has two green eyes with thick black outlines.

Humungousaur wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

humogausor turned the ommitrix dial and went ommi kix

Omni-Kix Humungousaur is essentially robotic/armored version of Humungousaur. His face, lower jaw, torso, arms, and knees are covered in white and brown plating, his neck is covered in grey and white plating, the inside of his mouth and shoulders are green, and the mace on the end of his tail is now cylindrical with grey spines running from his neck and back.

Omni-Kix Humungousaur's Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest.

interesting but do you really want to use the ommitrix to face me drell said as humogausor used a shock wave to hit drell but drell wasn't even fazed

drell pressed a button causing angry Luigi to time out and fell to the ground .

Really Sabrina said.

fine drell said

Al woke up brushed his teeth and eats cereal

There was an explosion

Begmax stepped forward

You again I thought we stopped you alem said

Acturally you guys defeated my minions

Not me begmax said

Al punched him in the face

Begmax punched al

Alem turned super Sayian and kicked begmax

Alem started punching and kicking begmax

Begmax jumped back and shot a garlick

Gun .

Alem jumped over it

Begmax kicked him

Al woke up

Gotta do something al said and took out a vanish cap and went vanish al

Al kicked begmax

Begmax tried to hit al

I'm basically a ghost al said

The cap wore off

Al took out a leaf and went tanokki al and tried to shoot thunder at begmax who dodged

Begmax punched al and teleported and kicked alem

Alem went super Sayian 2 and attacked begmax rapidly begmax soon countered with a uppercut to send alem flying

Begmax shot a water blast to alem

Then shot poison

Oh my gosh alem said and fell down hurt with a purple face

Al jumped in front of alem

What's this begmax said

You hurt him al said

He stole our powers bob said

Dang it al said

Al why would you throw your life away for him

The guy who loves to abuse you everyday

.I can help you stand up for yourself

All you have to do is say yes begmax said

no al said

Sure alem is a jerk most of the time

But no matter how hard he beats me up or tries to kill me

He's still my brother

Alem was still down

Al gave him a one up mushroom

Round 2 alem said getting up

al went his dark from activating his dark soul.

Ok angry luigi said and cracked his kuckles

Alem went super Sayian blue

Oh my goodness! begmax said.

Both brothers kicked him in the gut

Al shot a stream of electricity

Alem shot a final flash to him

Both brothers kicked him again and started hitting him

Final electric flash both brothers said and blasted begmax away

so there you have it drell said now get going.

Meanwhile at the swamp

Tim kicked the door down

Angry Luigi rushed over and closed the door on tim before Tim kicked the door down again . " Kid go away We're Busy " Angry luigi said and slammed the door beofre Tim shot a laser Beam at the door.

"Wait Tim ? emila said.

Tim is a kid ha alem tuber said.

Tim aimed at alem tuber and blasted him

Angry Luigi jumped off a wall and shot a thunder blast at Tim who shot it and turned it into snow .

What? angry Luigi said then took out a star and abrsobed it and had colors around him .

Tim shot angry Luigi turning him into fire angry Luigi who shot a fire ball at him who turned it into water.

Angry Luigi ran around with super speed so Tim used a freeze day to shoot ice on the ground causing angry Luigi to slip.

enough games Tim said and shot a white ray to angry Luigi.

bye bye I have to go for now Tim said and flew off.

Angry Luigi reverted to normal.

ugh gotta fo-llow him angry Luigi planted as alem tuber flew out of the water.

where's that boy I'm going to kill him alem tuber said.

he's gone emila said.

What now alem tuber said.

we need to find drell emila said sternly.


	3. Old friends reuinte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina and emily reunite

Man didn't expect you guys to actually read it 

chapter 3 friends reunite 

Sabrina and Salem was in a alley way.

"ok Salem I'm going to turn you into a human " Sabrina said said used a spell to turn Salem into a kid human.

"Oh come on really?" Salem said as Sabrina grabbed his hand.

let's go already Sabrina said.

Meanwhile alem tuber was looking at ps5 games.

why are we here again emila asked.

because I need the new spider man game alem tuber said.

emila you should wait somewhere else angry Luigi said I'll stay with the kid angry Luigi said then alem tuber kicked him so far he landed in his own room.

emila walked outside and sighed.

" no way emila is that you ? " a voice called out

it was Sabrina.

Sabrina emila said tears running on her cheeks as Sabrina hugged the younger witch.

wait you know each other Salem asked.

yeah emila meet Salem Sabrina said then .

What brings you here emila asked.

I'm looking for 3 kids Sabrina said.

I have a feeling emila was one of them Salem said as angry Luigi ran into the mall at high speeds then ran out with alem tuber.

are you angry Luigi and alem tuber Sabrina asked.

yep alem tuber said .

I'm Sabrina Spellman Sabrina said come on drell's waiting for us .

drell angry Luigi asked .

Meanwhile.

begmax I have returned Tim said.

good begmax said.

soon we'll take over the world and take attuics power begmax said.

and hang his head on my trophy wall tom said.

begmax and his men arrived at the enchanted forest and began attacking the animals and helped free Tim and his arrdvark .later in begmax's ship.Thank you sir but why did you save us tom asked.you and I have a thing in common begmax said as a screen showed Sabrina attuics patch cherry and Mo doing funny faces.

Meanwhile the group arrived at a island with a rocks and a battle ring.

hey guys let's get started drell said.


	4. Training

ngry Luigi tried to run around the field but couldn't use his full speed and stopped.

something's wrong angry Luigi said ever since oh no tom must have stolen my powers angry Luigi said.

not good drell said your basically how do I say it .

dead meat alem tuber said .

that drell said as angry Luigi looked down.

you still got the ommitrix Salem said.

yeah right thanks for reminding me angry Luigi said and adjusted the ommitrix and set it on xlr8 and hit the core down emitting a green light .

Angry luigi grew crystals on his arms and legs then turned into diamondhead and then turned the dial and went Ommi-kix diamondhead.

Ok let's get training Ommi-kix Diamondhead said .

We cut on a montage of Alem tuber carrying weights then we see Emila and sabrina doing jump ropes and then we see Ommi-kix Diamondhead doing target practice before timing out.

One of Angry luigi's eyes glowed black as he teleported away.

What the drell said.

Meanwhile Hilda and Zelda was watching tv when the door was blasted down by Tim , his Arrdvark and Windy.

Knock Knock Windy said.

Angry luigi was walking around a dark area and walked past a few witches.

"Where am I Angry luigi wondered

In a witches area bruty said .

hey kid a witch said what do you think your doing here .

Not sure Angry luigi said as two guards came .

Listen I don't wanna hurt you but I will if I must Angry luigi said and took out a super leaf.

Angry luigi Sporuted Raccon ears from his hat and a tail.

Angry luigi tried to fly but A witch used a spell to return angry luigi to normal.

Let me go Angry luigi said and tried to run as a witch aka cassandra grabbed his hand.

Tim came And aimed a blaster at sabrina but Alem tuber punched it away.

Get out of here drell said "I'll Hold them Off "

Alem tuber teleported with the girls and salem.

He only has half a star Cassandra said as others laughted then angry luigi hit the ommitrix.

Angry luigi grew long orange hair on his arm and black claws on his wirsts.

Here comes Rath Rath said scaring cassandra.

Rath Jumped on the roof where some adult wicthes shot spells at Rath Who jumped over them .

"Ya Wanna peice of rath Come get some rath said and ran towards them before timing out as angry luigi fell on the floor.

ok kid your coming with us a Pink haired witch said.

Leave him alone Enchantra said and Used a spell to make Angry luigi stand up.

"What are you doing here" Enchantra asked.

I somehow teleported here by mistake Angry luigi said.

"ok Very well I'll send you back " Enchantra said and teleported Angry luigi to land on alem tuber in which the gang was in a alleyway.

Why are we here Angry luigi said.

Tim came then drell said he'd fight them Off Emila said.

And their is a bounty on My head Sabrina said.

We better Move angry luigi said


	5. two battles commence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta and begmax fight Angry luigi and alem tuber goes to fight Tim and his drones

Sabrina woke up .

"ugh my head what happend "sabrina asked as she noticed she was on a bed.

well That alem tuber guy knocked out cold Salem said then this jason kid came and carried you to his house or hotel .

Jason walked in " You okay " Jason asked.

"Yeah"Sabrina said

meanwhile Angry luigi bill and alem tuber was face to face with tim

you warlocks better be prepared for your doom tim said and pressed a button

red drones came around the trio as Alem tuber stepped foward as a aura hazed around him his hair turned yellow alem tuber transformed into a super sayain.

the drones shot lasers at alem tuber who punched them away as Angry Luigi and Bill hid.

"Man I'm tired of being useless "Angry luigi said then his eye glowed white then Angry luigi grew claws and then insanity took control

It's play time Insanity said and dashed over to Tim and tried to punch Tim But Tim Flew away with his jetpack but insanty teleported infront of him and teleported the two of them to a weird dimension.

Where are we Tim asked.

In Dimension 4e-28 in other words maze dimension Insanity said we're going to play a game whoever escapes first leaves the other dies Insanity said I'll give you a 15 second head start you better Run insanity said as Tim started to fly away

Meanwhile delta Chrissy and emila arrived in front of begmax

you made it dear did you come to join me begmax said to his daughter Chrissy.

no father we're here to end this Chrissy said.

it's not too late to come back ya know begmax said .

I'll pass Chrissy said

I'll fight him delta said and hit ready as begmax used skylia's magic and dashed towards delta who jumped behind begmax and lunged her fist back then lunged it towards begmax .

Meanwhile

Tim flew into a dead end

oh Tim where are you insanity asked come out and play .

Tim flew out of the dead end.

Angry Luigi returned to normal .

where am I angry Luigi said and turned to see tom pointing a ray at him.

" um maybe you wanna do this a different time " angry Luigi asked smiling sheepishly.

Meanwhile

thanks mrs enchantra Sabrina said

anything to get rid of Tim and his allies enchantra said and teleported.

begmax tried to punch delta who dodged and punched him then shot a choas spear at begmax causing a yellow explosion then delta jumped up and hit begmax with a spin dash.

nice Chrissy said

emila Sabrina said running with Jason and Salem then hugged her.

Sabrina are you okay emila asked.

yeah where is Tim Sabrina asked .

no idea emila said.

meanwhile

angry Luigi was running from laser beams

ugh can't risk using power ups but maybe the ommitrix can help angry Luigi said and dialed up xlr8 then he dialed up jetray and hit it .

angry Luigi's arms turned red as he grew wings and a tail. Jetray is a red, humanoid manta ray-like alien with green eyes, grey outlines on his face, orange horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms, yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water, grey wristbands, and two grey stripes with a yellow outline coming down from his shoulders to the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. For unknown reasons, his Omnitrix symbol is grey and white as opposed to black and white like the rest of the aliens.

Jetray Turned the ommitrix dial For the most part, Omni-Kix Jetray resembles an armored/robotic version of Jetray with red armor on his torso and arms, black and silver armor on his tail and legs, and orange armor on his patagia. His head is encased in a silver and black helmet with two metallic pipes connecting from his face to the back of his head, silver horns, and green slits for eyes.

The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest and is connected to his back by two grey pipes.

Ommi-kix Jetray used his wings as a shield then flew up and shot a nertuoshock blast at tim who used his anti-magic ray but nothing worked.

Wait a mintue the ommitrix uses a alien's natual skills not magic Ommi-kix jetray said to himself "Tim your in big trouble " Ommi-kix jetray timed out.

"Aw man angry luigi Groaned.


	6. a big finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the battles are coming to a end but who wins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delta seems to be winning but Angry luigi is in trouble

alem tuber punched a drone then jumped back and kicked another drone then a few drones shot lasers at alem tuber who teleported and charged up blue energy

"BIG BANG ATTACK"! alem tuber shouted shooting it at the drones .

meanwhile

delta jumped out of the smoke and landed on her feet

"man oh man" delta said as begmax used his aura to make the smoke go away

"you little brat" begmax said and used Hilda and Zelda' s magic powers to boost his own as well as Jason kicked him in the face then landed on his feet .

"ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" begmax laughed as Bill looked down at the hole then looked scared then turned away .

"did you think you had a chance" begmax said come and I'll show you my power begmax said as Jason tried to punch begmax but begmax jumped over and tried to kick Jason who jumped away then delta teleported in front of begmax and punched him in the face .

" I'll turn you into Swiss cheese begmax said and turned both of them into Swiss cheese as delta turned back to normal .

" ha is that all you got" delta asked " no but thanks for asking " begmax said and shot a water blast at delta and kicked her up then she fell then begmax shot a fire blast at her then a plasma ball hit his back .

Chrissy glared .

" You ungrateful brat " begmax said and dashed for her but delta hit the core of her ommitrix and turned into xlr8 but with purple eyes and dashed off then begmax smirked and dashed off after her

meanwhile angry Luigi was sent flying as bruty took control and shot a dark blast at Tim who turned it into a boulder as it was falling towards bruty who punched it then angry Luigi took control and adjusted the ommitrix and hit it

crystals went on angry Luigi as he turned into diamondhead then shot crystals at Tim who dashed off then blasted diamondhead as the blast reflected off him and hit Tim sending him flying as diamondhead timed out and angry Luigi dashed off then turned into cannonbolt and rolled off.

meanwhile Chrissy had turned into jetray and flew at light speed then begmax was on top of her as jetray shot laser eyes at begmax who took it like nothing then delta punched begmax then shot a flew energy orbs at begmax then jetray turned into four arm's and punched begmax away then begmax landed in front if four arm's and punched her then delta tried to punch begmax who dodged then delta sifted into a metal door as begmax punched it then delta turned back and used chaos control to begmax attacking him at every corner then ending it begmax was sent back .

meanwhile angry Luigi timed out then Tim shot angry Luigi in the back

he's dead now to escape Tim said and flew off as angry Luigi ate a mushroom and healed.

ok he's in for it now angry Luigi said then hit the ommitrix symbol

blue electricy went up around angry Luigi as shock rock turned the ommitrix dial and went ommi naut shock rock.ommi naut shock rock flew as Tim and ommi naut shock rock shot blasters at each other then Tim's machine shit off that's to ommi naut shock rock as he flew off leaving Tim alone .

meanwhile alem tuber was punching more drones as one used a saw but alem tuber teleported then ommi naut shock rock came back with a electric chainsaw and cut the final drone in half then timed out .

Let's go alem tuber said and dashed off as angry Luigi followed .

meanwhile emila and Sabrina was thinking of a spell when delta was sent flying as she landed then begmax and Chrissy in her human form both collied fists and Chrissy shot a plasma ball at him but begmax used a portal to make it hit her as she was paralysed then begmax slammed her down .

time to go all out delta said. delta's eyes turned red and her arms were wider and she had longer claws. this was her savage mode .

begmax used drell's powers

meanwhile angry Luigi and alem tuber arrived at a chamber as angry Luigi shot a thunder ball at the controls shutting them down as skylia Hilda Zelda and other witches was freed.

kids skylia said and hugged them.

your okay alem tuber said now what's this about being a witch ?

I got a lot of explaing but I gotta teach you two something first skylia said

meanwhile

begmax tried to slam delta down but delta scrathef his face then kicked him in the gut and spin dashed him down then begmax kicked her back and shot crystals at delta who dashed by all of them as begmax nearly punched delta who jumped back . " choas blast delta said and used a big explosion.

begmax used a shield.

we have to do something Sabrina said and ran towards the battle

wait emila said then ran after Sabrina

I'm not going anywhere but the kitchen salem said and ran off.

" get back " Bill said to Sabrina who just brushed it off then shot a magic blast at begmax who dodged as he lunged towards her but emila summoned a shield as begmax punched. the shield breaking it then alem tuber in super sayain and angry Luigi in his cape form double kicked begmax and sent him flying .

you brats begmax said as his eyes glowed pure white as his veins was rushing around the begmax screamed as insanity took over .

I think I have a spell Sabrina said if some one could distract him

leave him to me alem tuber said as angry Luigi pouted

fine us alem tuber said as angry Luigi got ready but insanity shot a red energy wave at the bros who flew away then Jason kicked insanity then Chrissy shot a plasma blast at insanity then delta spin dashed him but insanity slaps her knocking her out and looks at Chrissy as Bill gasps the Jason stands his ground

it's go time angry Luigi said and lifted up the ommitrix dial and drew a star then he and alem tuber slammed the dials down at the same time

black substances ran around angry Luigi and alem tuber as they merged.Alien X is a humanoid alien whose entire body is solid black, excluding his hands, which are white. He has tiny white star-like spots all over his body, giving him the appearance of a starry night sky. His eyes are green and lack pupils, and his forehead bears three horn-like protrusions.alien x the alien said and sent a shock wave towards insanity sending him flying then dragged him back and punched him then insanity used red energy claws at alien x who teleported and then appears and punched insanity then controls him and makes him punch him self in the nuts and then the face then the gut then controls him and throws him towards the window and then dashed and punched insanity as Sabrina and emila used a spell separting insanity from begmax as insanity was in a white ball as alien x destroyed it .

then alien x destroyed begmax's suit then timed out .

you did it skylia said and hugged them.

I know angry Luigi said we all did

Sabrina Zelda said as she and Hilda hugged her

hey miss Spellman emila said

Why emila it's been a long time Zelda said and hugged her

drell came "looks like you two did it again " he said

yeah angry Luigi said and someone has explaing to do angry Luigi said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like skylia has explaing to do review please


	7. explaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylia explains her past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're going to see through skylia

Angry luigi and alem tuber was siting on the couch

ok fine I'll talk skylia said

400 years ago I skylia said before alem tuber inturpted

say what Alem tuber said dang

"Let me contuine" Skylia said "A long time ago I used to learn magic by drell went to witch academy and unlike my friends Hilda and Zelda I Wasn't alone in my class " Skylia smirked I loved magic and nature but I put it all away when I married your father and gave birth I ignored enchantra's warning about marring mortals so he and I had to separate doing so met spliting the 2 of you up skylia said I was so depressed that I decided That I would never do magic again until Begmax came and Attacked the neighbourhood but I was way out of pratice " Skylia said.

So we have magic powers Alem tuber asked

no Just Brandy Skylia said pointing at Angry luigi

Oh yeah I almost forgot about your real name Alem tuber said

We forgive you Angry luigi said trying to forget his real name .

what happened to tim skylia said

I'll get my revenge tim said as he was in a whole new dimension prison .

left him in prison Angry luigi said and snickered and then winked at the screen

I was supposed to write more to the backstory but Decided it could be used in future stories

yep tim is down and Angry luigi is part wiccan will he learn new spells tune in next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep Angry luigi and alem tuber are stronger than ever


End file.
